I See Dead People
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Sequel to 'Gypsy Woman! Bella gets used to her powers of interacting with the dead. Prophesy said that she can control the spirit word. A certain ghost needs Bella's help to escape from an evil spirit. Adopted! Being continued by KAM wuz here.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note!!:**

**Yea I know what you're thinking...IT'S HERE! And your right, it is!**

**Enjoy! But you must read Gypsy woman first, really, you do....LOL Love you all!**

* * *

Chapter One-- What Others Can't See

BPOV

I was aware that I should be in great pain. I wasn't. I knew that my arms and a leg were broken, but I didn't feel it. I didn't hear my heart beat, didn't feel the need to breath. There was an unbearable dryness in the back of my throat though, that was the only discomfort.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward...I knew it was him he was close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"She should be opening her eyes in a few seconds Edward, don't worry. I bet she can hear you," it was Alice.

"Bella? If you can hear me, I love you," he said then kissed my neck. His lips were no longer cold and hard, but warm and soft.

"_Ho avvertito la sua, anche se uno ti ho detto così non è appropriato in questo momento," _This voice seemed far away a whisper. Again with the Italian! What was the deal with Italian? **(I warned her, though an 'I told you so' isn't appropriate right now)**

"Edward?" I asked. My voice was different, bell like. It reminded me of Alice's voice.

"Bella!" he said his voice filled with relief and I felt his hand on my face. "Are ok love?" he asked.

I opened my eyes, "I feel different," I said. "Like I was hit by a truck...wait no, a train at high speed," I said.

"Does a crazy vampire count as either one?" Alice chirped.

It all came back to me then. The fight...the pain...Edwards tear less sobs...his begging for forgiveness.

"_Non posso credere che, come si può non ricordare?__" _that same voice spoke up. Thin a whispering from far away. **(I can't believe it, how can she not remember?)**

I looked around, I recognized Nucio right away. He was pale, see through, in the same shape that I had seen him in in that dream. "Oh my god," I whispered.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nucio, he's standing right there," I said pointing to where he was standing.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Bella, he's dead," Edward said, "How can you see him?"

"_Potete vedere uno po 'di me?" _He asked. **(You see me little one?)**

"I don't speak Italian," I reminded him.

He pursed his lips and seemed to be thinking hard, _"You...see...me?" _he struggled his Italian accent thick.

"Yes, I can see you," I told him.

Edward touched my hand at the same time that Nucio spoke again, _" Impossibile," _he muttered astounded.

Edward's head shot up and he looked right where Nucio was standing, his hand grasped mine more firmly. "Bella?" he asked.

"What?" I asked in turn.

"Is that?" He began.

"Nucio, but like you said, he's dead. How is this possible?" I asked.

"_La Profisia," _Nucio whispered.

I looked to Edward for enlightenment.

"He said 'The Prophecy', What prophecy?" Edward asked. They began to talk in a storm of Italian that I couldn't understand. "He told me about a prophecy made a long time ago. It was about an extra ordinary human female, she was extremely sensitive to the spiritual world. It said that when and if she was a vampire, her power of the spiritual world would be great. It said that she could even bring back the dead with her bite. She would be able to see, touch, hear, and speak with the spiritual world. He thinks that it's you," he said.

"How do we tell?" I asked.

Nucio gave a look and said something to Edward in Italian, "He said that it should be obvious," he told me a little annoyed.

"We don't know about the bite thing," I pointed out, "That could rule me out."

He said something else to Edward who translated for me. "He said that he offers himself as a test subject," then he said something back at Nucio and they argued back and forth. Edward still held my hand tightly._ I wonder _I thought.

I let his hand go. Edward Blinked and looked around. "What?" he asked confused. Nucio had stopped speaking and watched curiously. I took Edwards hand again, "Bella," he said.

"She's like a window," Alice chirped.

Edward glared at her then turned back to Nucio, "No," he said his voice sharp and hard, final. There was absolutely no question to the experiment that Nucio proposed.

"Bella, get up?" he asked his voice softened a great deal.

I got up so fast my head would have spun if I was human. I grinned at Edward, "I didn't trip!" I said excited. He just laughed and let my hand go. I bit my lip. Nucio held his hand out and I took it tentatively. His skin was sharply cold-colder then Edward was when I was human-and felt like a bunch of cobwebs.

He smiled, his voice was the same as it had been in that dream as well, "It's good to meet you in person Bella," he said in Italian.

I was surprised that I could understand him "It's a lot better then a dream. No offense though, that was cool. How did you do that?" I asked, in Italian as well.

"Bella? You are speaking Italian," Edward said shocked.

I shrugged, "I don't know how," I said, in English.

"Your powers allow you to speak to spirits, no matter what their home tongue is," he said. "I am positive that you are the same woman from the prophecy," he said. "And that trick with the dream, is a secret," he said with a smile

"Bella, I think Edward should take you hunting now," Alice said.

I nodded, and let go of Nucio and took Edwards hand. This was going to be an interesting life.

* * *

**What do you think? Cool? All of those powers all branch from Bella being able to work with the spiritual world. It will all be explained in the next chapter I hope. I also hope you like it.**

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Just read, then review after ;)**

* * *

Chapter Two-- What Others Can't Hear

BPOV

A few hours after hunting, I was already sick of my gift. I don't suppose you've ever noticed how many ghosts there are in the little forest on the outskirts of Phoenix? Probably not. Well...there was a lot. I mean a LOT! All these whispering voices, asking me to help them, in all sorts of tongues that I couldn't understand.

"_Wer ist das?"_ a female voice asked. **(Who is that? (German))**

"_Kas tai?"_ a male voice asked. **(Who is that? (Lithuanian))**

They all seemed to be asking the same question. One boy about 15 or 16 spoke to me in what sounded like French. _"Qui êtes-vous? Pouvez-vous nous voir?"_ he asked.

I looked to Edward for enlightenment. "He wants to know who you are, and if you can see them," he said.

I felt a feather light touch on my shoulder, almost like a spider web. I turned to Nucio and his hand left my shoulder, _"you can understand any language that is spoken to you when you are speaking like we did earlier," _he said in Italian, I was completely surprised to find that I understood it and was able to answer back.

"This is so cool," I said, again it was Italian. I turned to the boy and touched him, "Yes, little one, I can see you. My name is Bella," I said and I wasn't surprised that it was all French instead of English or Italian.

The boys eyes widened, _"Vraiment?"_ he asked. **(Truly or Really)**

I nodded, "Yes."

He ran off then calling _"Elle comprend nous!"_ **(She understands us! (A/N: Sorry if my French is rusty) )**

I was now siting with Edward in my...our room in the Cullen house. I was having a major sensory overload. All the voices, touches, and just the ghosts in general. It was all becoming too much. As much as my gift was annoying it was also handy. I found that once I got a language from a spirit, I could speak it to anyone/anything else that spoke it as well.

I had learned that the little boy's name was Bayard, we were calling him Bay for short. We had also learned that he had been killed in the revolutionary war when he was 16. He had wondered the country ever sense he died and found friends in Washington.

"_Nucio?__ Quel tu fais?__" _Bay asked. **(Nucio? What are you doing?)**

"_Non la sua preoccupazione,"_ he said. **(Not of your concern)**

Bay cocked his head and looked to me for enlightenment. I rolled my eyes, Bay wouldn't leave. Sure I liked the kid, but he was getting on Nucio's nerves. "This room needs subtitles," I said frustrated. Nucio understood French spoke it too, but Bay didn't understand Italian. Nucio was getting so tired of the kid being there he had stopped speaking French to him in the hopes of getting him to leave.

I turned to Bay, "He said it wasn't your concern," I told him in French. Then turned to Nucio, "Please be patient, he's just a kid," I told him in Italian.

He sighed, and kept standing at the back wall.

"Love, it gets so strange when you speak to ghosts. I can't read your thoughts, so I don't know what's going on," Edward said. "Your new gift of language will come in handy though when we travel out of the country."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry you're frustrated," I said kissing his cheek, "But you're not missing much, Nucio and Bay are just fighting," I told him and a thought accrued to me, "When did I agree to leave the country?"

"You didn't, but it will come in handy if we have to," he said.

I shrugged. Nucio was trying to teach Bay some Italian. The kid was trying but not succeeding. Nucio sighed and turned to me waving me over. "Nucio wants me a second," I said getting up, "I'll be back," I told him and kissed him.

Nucio took my hand,_ "Take her hand"_ he said in French. Bay did.

"Love, you look really ridiculous," Edward commented.

I turned my head over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him. "Bite me," I told him.

He growled and I ignored him.

"_You are like a window, a way of communication between humans and ghost, but also between one ghost and another. If I speak in Italian now, Bay will understand, but if you let go of him he wouldn't. You can learn other languages this way, but we can't,"_ he said all of this in Italian and Bay's eyes widened.

"_How can I understand you now?" _he asked in French? Nucio looked at me pointedly, _"Elle êtes glace?" _he mumbled. **(She's a window?)**

I rolled my eyes, "Great my new nickname is La Glace," I said shaking my head.

"The Window?" Edward asked, "Sorry love, but it does fit you."

I growled, "How about I throw you through one instead?" I said through my teeth.

He chuckled, "What ever you wish love," he said.

**

* * *

**

Review? Please? (puts on a sad puppy face that makes you want to do what ever I want)

**Luv**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hello all! Sorry this like REALLY late. I've been supper busy and kinda in a rut so that's why I haven't updated, and I just started college and I've been trying to focus on that. **

**But I'm setting up a separate facebook from my personal one, so add me as a friend (Kya or Kyalene or my email runs_with_horses(at)yahoo(dot)com) ) if you want updates on what I'm writing and or to talk to me personally, or give me suggestions. I'm going to try (I can't guaranty) and post previews of my upcoming updates and which story I'm working on. I'll try to be online when I'm working on them so you can chat with me if you so desire. Lol**

**So, read on and review!**

* * *

Chapter Three

BPOV (3 Years Later)

The years pasted rather quickly. Bay was now a permanent fixture in the Cullen house in Northern Maine. Actually he never left us alone. He and Nucio have learned some English while being with us. It was partially me, helping them learn. Nucio and Bay were now getting along with little language barrier. They both had become my spectral body guards.

Edward had gotten more used to my being so close with the spiritual world it didn't surprise him now to hear me talking to nobody. Carlisle concluded that, The reason that the rest of them weren't able to see ghosts was because ghosts were too subtle for even _their_ sensitive eyes. We hadn't gotten any closer to finding out more about my venom being special or not, though Nucio still offered himself up as a test subject. Carlisle and I agreed with Nucio, but Edward was still against it.

"Come on Edward!" I pleaded with him one day, "We won't know any other way!"

"Nucio is too important as a specter to be a test subject. He knows more about the spirit world than we do. He's too valuable an asset," He argued.

"_I'll do it," _Bay offered.

"What about Bay?" I asked. "He just said he would do it."

Edward sighed, "Bella," he said warningly.

"Please Edward?" I begged.

He took my hand and looked at Bay, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"_Anything for La Glace," _He said.

Edward turned to Nucio, "You're positive she has this ability?" he asked.

"_Si,"_ he said.

Edward sighed, "Do you know if anything will happen to Bella?" he asked Nucio

"_no so. I don't know," _he said.

Edward sighed and looked down, "If anything happens to you Bella, I swear..." he trailed off threateningly.

I grinned, "Thank you Edward!" I said excited throwing my arms around his neck.

"I mean it love, anything goes wrong and I'm out to kill someone," he said.

"Too bad the one you would want to kill, you can't see," I said chuckling.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Sure bring that up," he mumbled.

I kissed his cheek, "no problem," I said with a smile. I turned to Bay, "are you ready?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, _"__Mais Bien Sur,__" _**(But of course) **he said, then he leaned his head to the side to allow me better access. I took a deep breath and went forward. He smelled like a musty old attic. I felt my lips against cobwebs and something else that was colder than ice. I peeled my lips back over my teeth and bit down. It was like eating a huge dust bunny, and cobwebs. I expected my teeth to come back together. Instead I found that Bay was more solid, not as solid as a human but close. I heard Bay scream and it echoed through the house.

It was easy to pull back. First, because I don't think anyone likes to eat dust and cobwebs. Second, Bay's scream was shattering my ear drums. I staggered back covering my ears and falling. Edward caught me and I watched Bay fall to the floor. He looked like he was having a seizure. His former blue eyes were white like they were rolled back in his head. He had stopped screaming but his mouth was still open like he was screaming as loud as he can.

A few minutes later he stopped and his ghostly image flickered and seemed to go corporal and back a couple of times before it settled on corporal. His skin was pale and seemed to shine with what might have been sweat. He was also smoking. I stepped toward him. Edward tightened his grip on my arm. I looked back at him reassuringly and walked forward anyway.

"Bay?" I asked softly. I touched his shoulder and it was warmer, not like a human but definitely warmer. "Bay? Tu est bien?" I asked. **(Bay are you alright?)**

He groaned and sat up holding his head. "ouch," he said. "Je ne sais pas?" he asked. **(I don't know?)**

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like I've been boiled," he said, his French accent thick and horse.

"Will you open your eyes for me?" I asked.

He did, they were newborn red, he looked around. "AH!" he yelled, he brought his hand up to his face to see it, "AHHH!" he screamed again.

"Calm down! You're fine," I said trying to stop his screaming.

"Que s'est produit ? A-t-cela fonctionné?" he asked looking at his hands in amazement. **(What happened? Did it work?)**

"Oui, I think so, how do you feel now?" I asked.

He rubbed his neck, "J'ai soif...J'AI SOIF!" he said excited **(I'm thirsty, I'm thirsty)**

I smiled, "Jasper?" I called, "will you take him hunting?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and helped Bay off the floor, "I can touch him," Bay said amazed.

Nucio had a smile on his face, _"You are the window, La Finestra."_

**

* * *

Short I know, I'm really sorry. Most of the updates will be short, I'm doing my best. Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Authors Note****:**

**Hi! I know I hate these too but I've made a hard decision. The following stories are up for adoption:**

**Almost Dead**

**Golden Eyes**

**I See Dead People**

**Nitro**

**No One Lives Forever**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**The requirements are: **

**1) You must have a completed story in the Category. If it is a crossover you need to have read both book series and have one completed story for one or the other. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Keep the major conflict. I will tell you when I choose you. **

**4) Don't Kill any major characters unless it's part of the plot. **

**5) Finally, Keep me in the loop. Let me know if you write a sequel, or just ask me to Beta, I would be happy to.**

**The following stories I need a Co-Author:**

**When You're gone**

**The Requirements are:**

**1) You Must like or enjoy Slash stories. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Have a completed Slash story in Twilight. (not really required but it will help your chances.)**

**I'm sorry if I have let you down. I hate that I have to write this. but I got in over my head, and it caused me to loose interest in my stories. I have so much other stuff going on at the same time with my life that I have no time for them. Again, I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
